


When she’s ready

by laurel_raatko_lance



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Felicity sometimes walks into awkward situations, Fluff and Smut, Nyssa is confused by modern pop culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurel_raatko_lance/pseuds/laurel_raatko_lance
Summary: Five years after her daughter was born, Felicity calls an old friend for a favour, she needs someone with the right skillset to teach Mia how to defend herself. What she doesn’t expect however is for said friend to bring a surprise tag-along with her. in other words: sometimes a family can be a hacker, a five year old and her two weird aunts with questionable morals.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i originally posted this as two different chapters on tumblr, but i thought they went better together as one

One late Friday night Felicity was lying in her bed, reading a novel, her daughter sound asleep in the next room, when the sudden ringing sound of the doorbell made her jump.

She dragged herself out of bed, walked out of her room and down a flight of stairs, the floorboards creaking softly under her socked feet. When she reached the front door, she pressed her hands against it and lifted herself to her tiptoes to peak through the much too high peephole, surprise crossed her features and she ripped the door open to stand face to face with Nyssa al Ghul and Dinah Laurel Lance.

Dinah she could understand, she asked her to come here after all, she's one of the few people who knew about her daughter’s existence, and with Oliver gone, the best option to keep little Mia safe.

Nyssa’s presence however confused her, she shouldn’t even have known where to find her in the first place, but there she was, standing on her doorstep in the middle of the night.

Felicity looked the strange pair up and down, Dinah in ripped black jeans, a simple light grey t-shirt, a leather jacket and a smug look on her face, Nyssa in an equally normal attire, holding a suspicious looking box in her arms.

It was always strange to see the assassin in casual clothing, but something about this situation seemed particularly bizarre, Nyssa’s face was unreadable and Dinah didn’t look like she was planning to clear up the confusion any time soon either.

Felicity closed her mouth when she realised it was hanging open slightly, if she didn’t know any better she would have assumed they were here for social visit. _Can you imagine? Girls night with the heir to the demon and black siren,_ she snorted. Nyssa raised her eyebrow at that.

“Something funny?” Dinah asked.

“No…yes… I mean, I just thought of something, it’s silly. I didn’t realise you two knew each other. What are you doing here Nyssa? …and do i even want to know what’s in this box?”

Her visitors looked at each other for a moment, as if silently debating what they should or shouldn’t tell her.

“Long story. You gonna invite us in or not?” Dinah inquired.

Her eyes flicking over to the strange box once more, she reluctantly opened the door enough to let them enter. Dinah didn’t hesitate to push past her and start exploring the vicinity.

“A gift for the little one.” Nyssa offered as she followed her companion into the house.

“Isn’t it a little late for a baby shower?” Felicity laughed, relieved that Nyssa was apparently not bringing something dangerous into her house after all.

“..a baby shower?” the brunette wondered as she placed the present on the kitchen counter.

“ _How do you live like this? I’m cooking from now on._ ” came an exasperated voice from the direction of the fridge.

Felicity ignored her in favour of taking off the lid and peaking inside the box.

“A bow. That’s really nice but.. are those _real_ arrows?”

“I told her it was a bad idea” Dinah quipped, rummaging through Felicity’s cupboards.

“You wish for her to be able to defend herself, do you not?”

“..She’s _five_ Nyssa.”

“I was younger than her when my father first handed me a sword and told me to _fight or die_. And I turned out just fine, in fact, I was a master swordswoman by the time I was 8.” Nyssa countered.

“That’s not... he should definitely not have been allowed to do that. Nyssa...” Felicity briefly glanced at Dinah for help.

“Hey, don’t look at me, she’s your problem now.” the other blonde said as she moved to sit on the counter next to them.

“Because _you brought her here._ ” she turned back to Nyssa “No offence, but your father was a murderous psychopath. Just look at what he did to you. To Oliver. To all of us.” Felicity gestured wildly with her hands. Eventually she sighed.

“...You can give it to her when she’s a little older, when she’s _ready_ , okay?”

“Then we shall make sure that she is ready sooner rather than later.”

“Yeah, about that...” Felicity looked back to Dinah “When I asked you to train Mia, _this,"_ she glanced at Nyssa "is not what I had in mind. How exactly did you come to the conclusion to bring Nyssa here without, I don’t know, maybe _asking me first?_ ” she snapped. “What happened to keeping my secret to yourself?”

“...and i still want to know how the two of you know each other.”

“She insisted.” Dinah shrugged, “And well, I couldn’t just leave without telling her where I’m going, at some point it would have become suspicious if I’d just left over large periods of time without telling her anything. Would you rather have had her show up here with a bunch of assassins, demanding where I am, in a few months? Besides, who’s she gonna tell anyway?”

“I will have you know, I do not appreciate being spoken about as if I wasn’t standing in the room right next to you.”

“ _Sorry babe._ ” Dinah grinned at her and blew a silent kiss in her direction.

Felicity’s eyes widened a little, “ _...Babe?_ ”

“Do you have a problem with that?”

“No! No, _of course not_. It makes telling you I only have one guest bedroom much less awkward.” Felicity laughed nervously “Unless you don’t want to share a bed, do you share a bed? I didn’t mean to assume anything, I also have a couch?”

“The bedroom will be fine, we are more than happy to share.” Nyssa assured her calmly.

“Oh, that’s great! I mean, not that it wouldn’t have been fine if you _weren’t_. But I _am_ glad that you are, I-”

“..Felicity.” Dinah interrupted her rambling.

“Riiiiight..” Felicity adjusted her glasses. She cleared her throat, trying to think of something smart to say to make the moment feel less awkward.

“So, did you bring anything with you or are you planning on just wearing my clothes for as long as you’re staying?”

“Our stuff’s in the car.”

“You have a car?” Felicity said disbelievingly.

“Yes. Don’t look so surprised.” Dinah hopped off the kitchen counter to stand next to Nyssa.

“Do you need my help getting anything?” Felicity offered.

“Of course I know you don’t actually _need_ my help, but I thought I’d be polite and offer so you can shoot me down and give me that ‘don’t be ridiculous Felicity’ expression, yes that one, the one you’re giving me right now.”

Suddenly, a very quiet noise, like something very soft falling to the floor, came from behind her.

Nyssa tilted her head to the side, trying to see what caused it, and promptly redirected her gaze to the woman in front of her, who was looking at her strangely now, presumably about to ask what was wrong. Mildly irritated, she inclined her head toward the door, motioning for her to turn around and see for herself.

There, in the entrance of the room, stood a little blonde girl next to a fallen blanket, clutching the doorframe with small fingers and staring at the occupants of the room with wide innocent eyes.

“I guess you’re going to meet her earlier than I thought after all.” Felicity sighed.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?” She demanded accusatory. Mia picked up her blanked and wrapped it around her shoulders in imitation of a superhero cape. She pursed her lips and eyed Felicity wearily, but walked toward her nonetheless. She was feeling braver with the blanket safely tucked around her than before, as if it's presence alone could ward evil off.

“I woke up. You were loud.” She looked at the two strange women and entangled one of her hands in the loose fabric of her mothers pyjama bottoms, as if silently asking her not no walk away as she examined the newcomers.

The brunette smiled and crouched down in front of her.

“My apologies. We will try not to be so loud in the future.” she spoke “You must be Mia?” the girl nodded in confirmation.

“I am Nyssa, and _this-_ ” she gestured to her friend, “-is Dinah.”

“Hey kid.” The five year old glanced up at her for a moment, she was about to look away when the sparkle of the woman's necklace caught her eye, a beautiful golden bird, glowing softly in the dim kitchen light. She would have loved to get a closer look at it but the blonde seemed much less friendly and inviting than the other woman crouched next to her.

“We will be tutoring you in self defence from now on.”

Mia blinked, Nyssa’s soft voice interrupting her reverie and bringing her back to reality, her mouth opened, the closed again, unclear on how to voice her feelings on the subject, she chose to stay silent for now.

Her eyes began flicking rapidly between the two women and her mother, trying to figure out just how they knew each other. Were these her mother’s superhero friends? Did they know her father? And why did she need someone to teach her self defence?

While she was wondering, the adults started arguing with each other in hushed tones, as if they didn’t want her to hear what they were talking about, which annoyed her immensely.

Unable to keep her thoughts to herself any longer, she finally decided to ask some of her questions.

“How do you know my mom?” Abruptly, their hushed conversation ended.

“We used to work together occasionally.” That wasn’t exactly the answer she was hoping for, it was vague, and boring. Hopefully the next one would be more interesting.

“Did you know my dad?”

“..I did indeed” Nyssa hesitated.

“There are some things she doesn’t need to know.” Felicity threw in quickly.

“Would you care to elaborate _…Sister wife?_ ” Nyssa's eyes twinkled with amusement.

Mia’s nose scrunched up in confusion, she was hoping for answers, but all she got were more questions.

Felicity closed her eyes and dragged a hand over her face “Great. _Just wonderful._ ” she said sarcastically. “Why don’t you tell her the whole story while you’re at it?”

“Would you like me to?”

“ _NO._ ” She squeaked a little louder than intended.

“You better not start calling anyone other than me your wife.” Dinah interrupted unhappily.

“If I recall correctly, we are not married.”

“ _…yet._ ” came the mumbled, barely audible, reply.

“Okay. It’s very late and I think we could all use a bit of sleep.” Felicity announced loudly, she looked at her guests “You. Go get your things and I’ll show you your bedroom.” then turned to Mia “You. Bed, _now._ ”


	2. Chapter 2

A short time later Nyssa stood in front of the mirror in the guest bathroom, getting ready to retire for the day and having a discussion with Dinah through the half open door. The woman in question was already in bed, leaning back against the pillows and staring up at the ceiling with her eyes closed.

After a few minutes Dinah felt the left side of the bed dip lower. When she opened her eyes, she saw Nyssa with one knee on the mattress, looking down at her expectantly and Dinah instinctively moved to hold up the covers enough for the brunette to climb in.

As she settled down, Nyssa laid her head on their now shared pillow, forgoing the one on her side of the bed in favour of trying to steal some of her bedmates warmth. She smiled at her charmingly, and after a few short seconds, she scooted even closer to nuzzle her face into Dinah’s neck.

For a moment Dinah looked like she might protest, but then, a soft smile slowly formed on her features and she pressed her lips to her girlfriend’s forehead.

She reached behind herself to switch off the lamp on the nightstand and began softly raking her fingers through dark brown tresses.

The safety of her lovers warm embrace, the gentle rhythmical heartbeat next to her ear and the scraping of her fingertips against her scalp lulling Nyssa to sleep almost instantaneously.

____________________________

The next morning when Felicity came downstairs, the faint smell of pancakes and coffee invaded her nostrils, that wasn’t something she was used to in this house, not since Oliver at least.

Living with Oliver spoiled her, it made her appreciate some of the finer things in life, like breakfast in bed and home cooked meals, sometimes even with actual fresh herbs and spices. _Unheard of._ she thought. She could barely manage boiling an egg on some days. She learned how to cook passably without poisoning Mia and herself these past few years, but it still didn’t even come close to what he could do.

Her own pancakes _never_ smelled so mouthwatering. Sometimes they burned to a crisp, sometimes she put in too much salt, most times, they were fine, _edible_ , but she would never in a million years consider them to be good.

She missed having someone who knew how to cook a decent meal in her house. Takeout, microwave meals and cereal will only get you so far.

Sometimes, if rarely, her neighbours would be gracious enough to come over and offer some stew or backed goods that they brought with them, either in a show of sympathy or to show off their skills, she didn’t know and it didn’t particularly matter to her.

What did matter to her was that she could see her husband doing the same thing, returning the favour and offering his own backed goods in exchange, animatedly trading cooking tips and trying to out-do them the next day.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, she could almost imagine she would find him standing in the kitchen if she pushed the door open right now, illuminated by the soft morning light from the window behind him, he would be hovering over a batch of cupcakes on the counter, concentrating on getting them _just right_ , a smudge of icing on his cheek. He would know she was there, he always knew, even when she thought she’d been quiet enough for him not to hear.

He would put the finishing touch on the last cupcake and then he would look up at her with his stupid boyish grin that she loves so, _so much._

She squeezed her eyes shut tighter and blinked back a few tears, she missed him terribly. She didn’t think about him a lot these days, but every now and then, something would remind her of him, today, was just one of these days.

She would be fine. _Eventually._ she thinks, her hand resting on the small golden locket above her heart, she lovingly caressed it with her thumb, and she knew, that if she were to look at the picture it contains in this moment, she wouldn’t be able to keep the tears at bay, so she didn’t. Instead, she took off her glasses and wiped them clean with the hem of her shirt, she would not cry. Not today.

She put them back on, took a deep, shaky breath and released it as evenly as she could muster. She leaned forward to rest her forehead against the doorframe with a soft thud and stayed like that for another few minutes, trying to clear her head.

After some time, she took another less shaky breath and poked her head through the door.

Dinah was standing at the stove, _not Oliver_ , not Laurel either. _Dinah._ She felt guilty about even thinking it, she loved Dinah, she really did, but she looked so much like Laurel that she just couldn’t help it sometimes. Felicity tried to focus on the scene before her.

Facing away from her, the other woman stood at the stove, flipping the contents of her pan around skillfully, surrounded by food items Felicity was pretty sure she never even bought.

“I was wondering when you’d come in.” Dinah said nonchalantly, taking a quick glance at her friend, then turning her attention back to the task at hand.

“What smells so good here?” Felicity tried to sound cheerful, she knew what it was, _they both knew it_ , just as they both knew that she’s been standing in the hallway for the past few minutes.

She realised her eyes must still be red, but Dinah didn’t comment on it. She’s a very perceptive woman, Felicity was sure she already knew exactly what had transpired outside.

“Pancakes. I hope you like blueberries.” she informed without turning around.

“Where did you even find the ingredients for this?” she walked over, leaned past Dinah and caught a glance at a whole plateful of the delicious, fluffy treat.

“I went to the store.” She flipped the pan in her hand once more.

“This morning?”

“No, _three days ago._ ” Dinah snapped sarcastically. "Of course I went this morning. When the fuck else would I have gone?"

“Don’t be mean.”

Dinah purses her lips, “Sorry” she apologised, her voice uncharacteristically kind “Old habits die hard I guess.”

They stood in silence for a moment, neither quite knowing what to say to the other in this situation.

“You can take some, you know? That plate isn’t there for decorative purposes.”

Felicity was about to reply when she caught sight of Nyssa through the window, the brunette was training in the backyard and briefly, she wondered, how a person could be so full of energy so early in the morning.

“Well, she’s up bright and early...” she said airily.

“I also made coffee if you want some?” Dinah interrupted her thoughts.

Now _that_ thought made her feel a little better. “Coffee!” she cheered a little more convincingly this time, looking over at the freshly made pot, she retrieved a mug from the shelf and poured some of the dark, steamy liquid into it.

She then found an empty plate in a cupboard, rejoined Dinah at the stove and forked up a couple of pancakes, when suddenly her friend shoved another plate at her, that she, in her distraction, hadn’t seen before. It was filled with all kinds of fresh, sliced fruits. Her head snapped up and her eyes met Dinah's.

“Stay forever.”

“Careful, I might just take you up on that.” Dinah warned.

Felicity sat down on one of the barstools and dug into her breakfast. She moaned at the taste, it had been a while since she’d eaten something so delicious.

“Ohh. _Frack_ ...that’s _so good._ ” She took another bite, her eyes closed in delight.

“Marry me.” she moaned.

“Don’t let Nyssa hear you say that.”

“Don’t let Nyssa hear you say _what?_ ” Nyssa repeated, standing in the now open backdoor.

“Nothing.” The two blondes answered in unison. Nyssa narrowed her eyes at them for a moment, then walked over to get a mug from the shelf.

“ _I may be N Er Dy but only periodically._ ” Nyssa read aloud and looked up at Felicity, eyebrows raised.

“Wow. Nerd.” Dinah accused the shorter blonde.

“And proud of it.” Felicity stated.

“This one’s from Star Wars.” she remarked to Nyssa, who was holding and examining another mug now.

“A star war? ..Why are the stars at war?” 

“Okay, _that’s it_ , we’re binging it tomorrow.”

Nyssa tilted her head and raised her brows in question for the second time this morning, understanding even less than before.

“She means she wants to to watch some movies with you, _jeez woman, have I taught you nothing?_ ”

“Oh.” Nyssa breathed out, ignoring the second half of of Dinah’s statement. “That is all?”

“ _You have much to learn young padawan._ ” Felicity spoke cryptically.

“...I don’t think I follow.”

“You will.” the blonde promised.

Nyssa nodded sceptically. “I don’t presume you have any tea?” she changed the subject.

Felicity pointed her index finger at one of the cupboards, taking a sip from her own mug. The assassin gave her a distasteful look when she saw her ‘tea collection’, if it could even be called that.

“I should go wake up Mia, she’ll _love_ this.” Felicity announced, holding up her empty plate before putting it in the dishwasher.

“Of course she will.”

“Humble much?”

“I am confident in my abilities.” Dinah said, without even so much as a hint of doubt.

______________________________________

A few hours later, Nyssa was attempting to write up a schedule for Mia’s training when the child herself walked in, switched on the television, got a thin box with vibrant drawings on it from the shelf, took out a disk shaped object and inserted it into a device underneath the tv.

Nyssa eyed her with mild curiosity.

“What is it that you are doing there, tiny person?” she inquired.

“Watching Mulan.”

“Mulan?”

“A Disney movie.”

“What on earth is a disney?”

Mia stared at her as if she’d grown a second head. “ _You don’t know Disney?_ ”

“..Should i?”

“You can watch it with me, it’s _fun._ ” she grabbed Nyssa’s hand and tugged.

Against her better judgement Nyssa let herself be pulled toward the couch, sat down next to the child and watched the movie with her.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’ve composed a training schedule for you.” 

“A …what?”

“A training schedule.” Nyssa repeated.

“A sheddoul”

“…close, try again.”

“A skedul?”

“ _Schedule_ ” she repeated again, slower than before.

“A schedule!” Mia nearly shouted, certain she got it right this time.

“Very good.” Nyssa praised, Mia beamed at her, proud at herself for having learned to pronounce a new word, she still didn’t know what it meant, but it was a good start.

“Now come, it is time to begin your training.”

Mia’s face fell and quickly formed into a defiant pout.

“No.” she protested.

 _"No?"_ Nyssa growled dangerously.

The girl stood her ground.

“I am the heir to the demon. _And you will do as I command.”_

“You don’t scare me lady.” said Mia, obviously unimpressed by the woman’s display of power.

Nyssa looked bewildered, not many would dare stand up to her, she was at a loss, clearly intimidation would not work in this situation, she had to come up with another way.

“You truly are your mothers child.”

Another irritating statement. _Now what did that mean? Of course she was her mothers child, that’s what word mother meant after all. Silly woman._

“What would you have me do then?” Nyssa prods.

“…play hide and seek?” Mia suggested hopefully.

Nyssa considered the idea, it would be beneficial to explore the house to find good hiding spots and escape routes in case she ever needed the girl to hide during a possible home invasion.

 _If this is what it would take to make her comply, it couldn’t hurt to indulge her just this once._ she thought.

“If I play hide and seek with you, you will stop protesting and do as I say?”

“…deal.” It was a fair bargain, the girl decided.  
___________________________

Later that evening found Nyssa and Dinah in the main bathroom of the house.

Both sitting at different ends of a large marble tub, filled to the brim with lavender scented bubbles.

The space was illuminated only by the numerous candles strewn about the room and the light that was coming in from the hallway.

“What kind of things do children like?” Nyssa inquired, her chin resting on her crossed arms atop her knees.

“I don’t know. Toys? Cookies maybe? Why are you asking?”

“Our new protégé does not take very well to my training methods.” Nyssa admitted “Perhaps you should try? Her mother did call for you to train her after all, not me.”

“Nah, you got this. Besides, you’re way better with children than I am.”

“I had to bribe her by playing hide and seek with her before she would agree to do anything.” she confessed “In the league, new recruits would nearly fall over themselves to obey me.”

“ _Hide and seek?_ ” Dinah cracked a smile.

“Yes. ..Familiarising myself with the property did not seem like the most terrible idea, the knowledge of the grounds might prove helpful one day.”

“…only you would think up a worst case scenario while playing a children's game.” Dinah rolled her eyes “Did you try your _‘I am a big bad scary assassin’_ routine?”

“I did.”

“And?”

“Nothing. She was completely unfazed.” Nyssa was still baffled.

“Wow. I’ve seen grown men nearly piss themselves at the mention of your name.”

“Must you always be so crude?”

“ _Absolutely._ ” Dinah stuck out her tongue in spite. Then, a shocked expression appeared on her face as she was promptly splashed with water for her childish antics.

“Hey!” Dinah barked out in surprise “What the fuck was that for?”

“Simply because I can.”

“For your information, splashing people with water is just as childish as sticking out your tongue.”

“ _Maybe so._ ” Nyssa replied cockily.

Dinah raised her brow, shook her head and gestured for Nyssa to come closer.

“Turn around.” she ordered firmly.

“…is this a trap?”

“No. I’m trying to be nice here.” the blonde declares “Now shut up and do it before I change my mind.”

Still slightly suspicious, she chose to trust Dinah to be truthful with her and situated herself between her lover's open legs.

“Close your eyes.”

She put her hands on Dinah’s bent knees on either side of her and did as she was told while the other woman unscrewed a jar of conditioner, dipped her fingers into it and started massaging it into wet brown strands.

“ _Don’t you guys know how to close a door?_ ” Felicity’s voice called out from the doorway as she stopped at the wide open bathroom door.

“Prude.” Dinah remarked dryly.

Felicity looked mildly offended.

“Oh, come on Lis, it’s not like we were doing anything _dirty._ ” Dinah teased her with a cheeky smirk as she continued massaging conditioner into Nyssa’s silky locks.

“What are you doing in this bathroom anyway? You have a perfectly good bathtub in your own, what was wrong with that one?”

“Yours is larger.” Dinah stated matter of factly.

“That’s what she said.” Felicity blurted out.

Dinah smirked and halted her fingers.

Nyssa’s dark eyes opened in displeasure and focused them on the intruder in mild annoyance. Deep brown met blue, a wicked smile formed on her face.

Maintaining eye contact, the brunette let her hands slide down Dinah’s thighs until they vanished underneath the foam.

Felicity’s eyes followed the movement, looking back up and seeing the assassin’s smile, she took the hint. Nyssa did not want her here right now.

“Yeah... so..” she awkwardly cleared her throat, “I’m just gonna... go now.” pointed her thumb at the hallway behind her and turned around quickly.

“Enjoy your bath.” she croaked, slamming the door shut behind her.

“ _And close the door next time!_ ” she calls out as an afterthought, dashing down the hallway as fast as humanly possible.

An idea formed in Dinah’s head. “Now that the door’s closed.. and she clearly already thinks we’re gonna fuck, I really don’t see why we shouldn’t. I doubt she’ll bother us again.” she suggested, rinsing off Nyssa’s hair.

When Dinah was done, Nyssa turned her head to look at her.

The pupils of Dinah’s beautiful green eyes were dilated, making them seem much darker than they really were, a mischievous grin covered her face. An expression came to mind, _'the cat that ate the canary'_ , it was ironic, really.

Dinah’s hands caressed Nyssa’s hips under the surface of the bathwater, slowly running up and down her sides until Nyssa brought up one of her own wet hands, grasped her lover’s chin between her fingers and brought their faces closer together, she gave her a long, encouraging kiss, assuring her that, _yes_ , she liked that idea.

She turned around again, leaning back against Dinah, giving her free reign over her body. She was pretty sure she already knew what was coming, well, besides her of course.

Being granted permission, Dinah slid her hands from Nyssa’s hips to her abdomen sinfully slow, running her palms over her abs reverently.

She brought her lips to Nyssa’s shoulder blade and left tender little kisses in her wake. When Nyssa let her head fall back on Dinah’s shoulder and turned it to the side for better access, the blonde began trailing hot open mouthed kisses up her neck.

Nyssa bit her lower lip in anticipation as Dinah’s hands found their way between her legs, she spread them further apart and thrust her hips forward with need.

Regretfully, they wandered right past the place she wanted them most and continued caressing the insides of her thighs.

“ _Tease._ ” Nyssa complained.

“Are you sure you should be complaining right now?” Dinah questioned, dragging one hand back over to her lover's entrance and applying a little pressure.

Nyssa closed her eyes in pleasure.

“That depends.” she gasps out.

“On what?”

“Your reaction.”

Dinah hummed and slipped two fingers inside her, twisting and curling them agonisingly slowly, continuing to ghost her other hand over Nyssa’s inner thigh.

Nyssa’s short nails dug into Dinah's thighs as she enjoyed the blondes ministrations.

Dinah smirked, growing bolder she placed her thumb on the bundle of nerves between her lovers legs, circling and rubbing at the sensitive nub with the rough pad of her thumb while her fingers continued to slide in and out rhythmically, stroking Nyssa’s walls and hitting her favourite spot each time.

Nyssa was squirming in her grasp at this point. In an attempt to keep her still, Dinah brought her other hand up to rest on the brunette's abdomen once more. Nyssa’s hand shot up jerkily and found Dinah's, she intertwined their fingers and squeezed tightly.

Reality was beginning to blur, Nyssa no longer registered her surroundings, nor did she care, all she cared about were the skillful digits blissfully twisting and turning inside of her and the consistent pressure of Dinah's thumb stroking her clit. She squeezed her eyes shut, every nerve in her body was on fire and stars exploded behind her eyelids.

She let out a low, satisfied moan when she came, her walls contracting against nimble fingers. Her nails were digging into her lovers flesh in an almost painful manner, but Dinah didn’t seem to mind as she passionately continued sucking on her pulse point like she couldn’t even feel it. She kept moving her hand as Nyssa shook violently, letting her ride out her orgasm on her fingers. She nipped gently at the soft flesh of her lovers neck, coaxing more delicious sounds out of her in the process.

Her eyes closed, mouth partially open, Nyssa shuddered. Her face was flushed and she was panting heavily, trying to catch her breath and regain her bearings.

When she opened her eyes she realised that in her fit of pleasure, she had splashed the floor with soapy foam and bathwater. They would have to clean that up later, she decided, at the moment she couldn’t find it in herself to care.

Her breathing more even now, she fell back against Dinah in utter contentment, sighing happily.

“ _I thought you weren’t doing anything!_ ” came a shrill voice from behind the door “ _That doesn’t sound like nothing to me!_ ”

A reddish tinge crept up Nyssa’s neck, suddenly all too aware of the sounds she’s made less than a minute ago, she at least had the decency to blush.

Dinah however only smirked proudly, she couldn’t possibly care any less.

“The door was closed.” she informed Felicity smugly.  
____________________

A little later in the guest bedroom, the brunette was resting on the bed, lying above the sheets and admiring Dinah as she blow dried her hair in front of the mirror, singing loudly into her hairbrush as she did so.

Nyssa loved moments like these, seemingly small and unimportant, but oh, _they made for wonderful memories._ A few minutes went by and before she knew it, the moment was over.

“My turn.” Dinah announced the second she was done, she crossed the room and unceremoniously dropped her panties to the floor, the fabric of her thin tank top already straining under hardened nipples.

Not giving Nyssa any time to react, she crawled on top of her, hovering above her lover with her knees resting on either side of her hips. She hooked her thumbs under the hem of her shirt and slowly pushed the fabric upward, revealing her partner’s wonderfully toned abs in the process.

Dark eyes followed her in amusement as she lowered herself onto the newly revealed skin and started rocking back and forth, leaving a trail of hot, sticky wetness in her wake.

Nyssa’s hands settled Dinah's hips, pulling her in harder each time she rocked forward.

Dinah’s own hands found Nyssa’s forearms, she dragged her palms across the entire length of Nyssa’s arms and came to rest them on her shoulders to steady herself.

Eyes darkening with want, Nyssa watched as Dinah continued to ride herself to completion, the feeling of her lovers warm wetness against her abdomen, combined with the glorious sight above her turning Nyssa on so much she nearly came herself, her lover’s obvious pleasure more than enough to do it for her.

Dinah shook violently after a few more minutes, mouth open in a silent scream, she kept rubbing against her lover with jerky movements.

Coming down from her high, she leaned down for a sloppy kiss, which Nyssa returned vigourously.


End file.
